Fallen Angel
by DragonQueen2001
Summary: Dark forces sent Lucy to Fairy Tail. Is she the girl they know or does she have them wrapped around her finger. She has a past that no one knows, and the key to end a war no one realizes is almost upon them. This is set after the Edolas arc, but before the Tenrou Island arc. Gralu. Rated T for violence, later chapters. *I Do Not Own Fairy Tail*
1. Chapter 1

Fairy Tail was partying for what seemed like hours. Lisanna had just come back from Edolas, and everyone in Fairy Tail was happy. Well, everyone but one. Lucy Heartfilia was sitting at a table, alone, and bored out of her mind. Since she didn't know Lisanna before she "died" she had no reason to catch back up with her. Yeah, she did talk with her a little but, but their personalities just weren't compatible, and they couldn't find anything to talk about. Besides her other guildmates wanted to talk with her.

Her team sometimes talked with her, but surprising enough, she talked the most with Gray. He saw that everyone was obsessing about Lisanna, and kept Lucy company. They got along well, and got closer then Lucy was to even Natsu. He always made sure the she had enough money for her rent, and was always up for going on missions with her, no matter what they were. Lucy helped his with his striping habit, and now he only striped a few times a week.

Sighing, Lucy got up and started to the door. No one but Gray noticed her leaving, but Lucy waved, letting him know she was fine. She made sure that no one was following her, and went into an empty alleyway. Crouching down, Lucy revealed her true form. Her eyes turned black, blood-red reptile wings sprout from her back, and her nails turn into short, deadly black claws. Two red horns sprout from her head as well, and her hair turned black fading into red, with golden-blonde streaks into them. Strangely enough, her wings had some golden feathers on them, and the horns had golden streaks in them.

Lucy spread her wings, and started flying. She flew above the cloud layer, so no one could see her, and started making her way back to her old home. Lucy loved to fly fast, and pushed herself to her limits, making it there in record time. She landed explosively in front of the door, dust flying everywhere. She stood up, and opened the front door.

"HEY, I'M HERE! THIS BETTER BE GOOD!" Lucy yelled into the house. There were several servants in the entry hall, and when they saw Lucy, they all scurried away, casting fearful looks over their shoulders. Soon, Jude was walking down the hallway to the entry way.

"Ahh my dear Lucy, I see that you have made it here. You were quicker than expected," he stated when he saw her.

"Cut the crap old man, what did you call me here for?" Lucy snapped, eyes narrowed.

"Follow me," was all Jude said. He walked out the front door, and continued along the pathway. Lucy had no choice but to follow. They continued down to the local village, and he stopped in front of an abandoned house. He looked around, and walked in. Inside Jude motioned for a figure in the shadows to step forward.

"Awww, why'd you have to go and bring him?" Lucy asked.

"Lovely to see you as well Lucy," the figure said.

"Why are we here?"

"You know perfectly well why you are here."

"Already? It hasn't even been 4 months since the last time, if this is what you called me here for, I'll skip" Lucy replied.

"Sorry, but there is no way you can skip this, my dear," the figure stated. He started moving toward her slowly.

"Please, just let me skip it just this once? I promise that next time I won't complain," Lucy pleaded. She backed up, but felt the wall behind her. The figure just shakes his head.

"Nope," he quickly reached up and placed his hand on her forehead. Instantly she crumpled to the ground, her eyes slowly closing.

"Don't worry so much, after I'm done, you won't remember any of this. Only the terrible feeling of dread every time I return." he said as her eyes closed.

Lucy opened her eyes, and blinked a few times. Every came into focus, and she realized that she was an unfamiliar room, strapped to a table. There was one light in the room, and it came from the ring of fire surrounding the table. She thought back to what happened, and remembered everything that had happened. This wasn't the first time this had happened, and once she used to be a creature of light.


	2. Chapter 2

Flashback:

"Hey Kiyoshi! Hurry up! We're almost there, we don't want to be late!" Lucy shouted behind her. Her wings spread out behind her, the feathers rustling in the wind.

"Ok, ok I'm coming!" Kiyoshi responded, squinting as the sun bounced off her golden wings. "It doesn't help that your wings are so bright!"

"I can't help that! And you know Ki, your wings are just as bright as mine!" Lucy retorted playfully.

"Yeah, I know little sis," he said. They continued to fly upward above the clouds. They were headed to a party for Lucy's 16th birthday. A huge floating castle was floating in the sky in front of them. They arrive barely on time, and Lucy is rushed away to get ready. Her servants fixed her wings, making sure all the feathers were in the right place, polished the two golden horns on her head, and did her hair up in a bun. The party went by quickly for Lucy, it was all a blur of happy birthday's and congratulations. It was fun at the beginning, but Lucy soon got bored. No one else was near her age, the youngest one was 419 years old. Her brother was 1,001 years old. She drifted away from the party, and glided below the cloud layer.

She wanted to see what the humans were up to. They had always fascinated her, how little they trusted each other, and betrayed each other at every corner. There were only a few places where that didn't happen very often and that was Cait Shelter, Lamina Scale, Blue Pegasus, Mermaid Heel, and Fairy Tail. Out of all those places she loved Fairy Tail the most. They were funny to watch, and loved each member like family. There was hardly any negativity in Fairy Tail, and Lucy wished that she could join them, if only for a little while. Being an angel was quite boring as a child.

When she turned 500, she would find what element she would specialize in and start to learn how to use it. The possibilities for her were water, air, earth, fire, plant-life, light, metal, and crystal. Every angel had healing magic as well, but some better than others. As a child, she could do anything that she wanted, but there was no one she could play with. Once she mastered her magic, she would fight in the army for a few years, to learn strategies, and what it's like battling the demons. Then, when she reached 1,000, she would learn everything about all the creatures that existed. Thats what Kiyoshi was doing right now.

Once they finished that, they would learn how to rule the kingdom. Lucy and Kiyoshi's parents were the rulers of the angels. Her mother is Layla Heartfilia, and her father Kurishu Heartfilia. Kiyoshi would aid them with ruling when he had finished his training, and eventually take over when Layla and Kurishu think he is capable enough, or if they die.

As Lucy flew closer to Fairy Tail, something caught her eye in the distance. A small child was running from some monsters. Lucy flew over, intending to save the child, but as soon as she gets within arms reach of her, the monsters catch up. The first one jumped on the girl, and pinned her down, while the second one started tearing flesh from her and eating it. The little girl screamed, and screamed, but Lucy couldn't do anything to help her. Her magic hadn't come in yet, and she wasn't strong enough to stop them on her own. The monsters would just tear her to pieces as well.

Despair filled Lucy as she watched the little girl being eaten alive. Lucy dropped to the ground, no longer having any will to flap her wings. Silently, a human came out from behind some trees and slowly creeped closer to her. When he got close enough, he snaked his hand around her head, and pressed it to her forehead, a black aura surrounded his hand. Lucy collapsed into his waiting arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy woke up on a table, her wings were pinned down, and a belt across her waist. Her arms and legs were free, but she couldn't wiggle out of the belt, it was too tight. The man that knocked her out was standing beside the table.

"Good, you are awake. Now we can start. Now this may hurt a bit, but it will be over soon enough," he said, before starting to chant in another language. Lucy looked over at him fearfully, then looked the other way. Unfortunately, there was another human standing there as well. The first man had jet black hair, and was wearing a black robe. The second man had blonde hair, and there was a black cloak over his clothes. The black haired man stopped his chanting, and a magic circle appeared above Lucy.

Out of it came black and red smoke that started to swirl around Lucy. The man nodded to his companion, and they grabbed the feathers on her wings. The mist descended lower, and they started to pull. Handful after handful of feathers from Lucy's wings. She thrashed and screamed, but they didn't even pause. The mist entered her wings, and caused it to feel like they were being burned. The horns on her head started to hurt as well, and her body felt like it was on fire. There were less than half of the feathers in her wings by then, and the two men just kept pulling. Lucy was losing strength, but the man with the black hair said, "Don't go to sleep yet, it is almost done. Then you will join me and complete my plan. Don't worry about your feathers, your wings will slowly change into demon wings."

They finished stripping her wings of feathers, and made sure not to miss even half a shaft. Tiny streams of blood flowed from them, and dripped onto the floor. Lucy's eyes were half closed, and she could barely even lift her arm. The black haired man lifted her head up and stared into her eyes.

"Now that we have started your transformation, it is time to alter that memory of yours. When you wake up, you will be a completely new person, now isn't that exciting!" he said, before placing his hand on her forehead. Lucy sank gratefully back into unconsciousness.


	4. Chapter 4

Present:

"So do you remember everything my little Heartfilia? Do you like this form better?" the man said.

"Who are you?" Lucy replied.

"Hmm, I can't tell you that now, but you can call me Zetsubo. And you haven't answered my question yet, Miss Lucy," Zetsubo said.

"I don't like it, turn me back into an angel. Why can't I remember anything that has happened" Lucy shouted at Zetsubo.

"My my, you have turned quite aggressive. And you must like this form at least a little, look at how much more powerful it is compared to your last one. You don't have to wait 500 years for your magic. It is there for the taking. I made a whole new personality for your new form, making so that you only remember things I let you," Zetsubo smirked.

"What are you going to do? Why did you have me join Fairy Tail?" Lucy asked seeing the Fairy Tail mark on her hand.

"That will all be explained shortly, don't worry. Now how times have we done this now? Hmm, it's been, what? 6 times? This will be your 7th and last time. Your golden feathers will finally stop growing back, and all the gold in your hair and horns will disappear. After this week you will be a full demon," Zetsubo gloated.

"Why is this one taking so long?" Lucy asked.

"Because this time your soul will be eaten, and replaced with a demon one. This process does hurt, but you won't remember it! Now then, ready to get started?" Zetsubo asked. Without even waiting to get a response, he started chanting. When the magic circle appeared, he plucked all the golden feathers left. Then he started chanting again, and Lucy felt horrible pain along all her body. Her screams rang around the room, and two servants covered their ears. Lucy cried, and screamed but eventually she weakened, and fell unconscious.

Zetsubo stopped chanting then, and just walked away. The demons couldn't eat her soul when she was asleep, so he would start up again when she woke. He ordered the servants to clean up the room, and keep the fires going. Lucy didn't wake up until the next day, and the process repeated over again. One of the servants started to feel guilty. It was clear to her that Lucy used to be an angel, and from what she had learned, one from the royal family.

Only angels in the royal family had gold wings. Lucy didn't deserve what was being done to her, but she couldn't do anything about it, she was too weak. But some guilds might be able to break into her and get her out. So she decided that the next day after Zetsubo left, she would go to the closest guild and get them to help her. And she did just that, but the closest guild wasn't strong enough either to get her out, so they contacted the strongest guild they knew, Fairy Tail. Zetsubo knew that the servant girl had gone and contacted some guild, so he sped up the process, and the next day he placed a strong demon soul inside Lucy. He healed her wings, and washed the blood off of them. He changed his looks into a young, blonde haired man. He didn't want Fairy Tail to get too mad at him, he had to pretend to be weak.

He laughed to himself, and changed Lucy's personality, and changed her back into her human form. He let Lucy remember the name that he told her to call him, and let Fairy Tail come. He pretended to be defeated easily, letting them take their precious Lucy back with them.


	5. Chapter 5

Lucy woke up on a bed in the Fairy Tail infirmary. She sat up, and found Levy reading next to her bed. The disappearance of Lucy made the guild realize that they were ignoring her. Everyone felt bad, and they were all worried about Lucy.

"Hey, Levy. What happened?" Lucy asked.

"Lucy! You're up! We don't know. A few days ago a small guild contacted us that someone by the name of Lucy was being held captive near them. We rushed down as quickly as possible and found you strapped to that table. We defeated who ever was holding you captive quickly, he didn't even put up much of a fight. Do you remember who he was?" Levy responded.

"No, I don't remember anything… just a feeling of pain and horror," Lucy replied.

"Oh, so you don't remember anything about why you might of been there? Or how you even got there?" Levy asked.

"I remember walking home, and then nothing, sorry Levy," Lucy said, lying between her teeth. "Well I feel much better, so can I go home now? I want to sleep in my own bed tonight."

"Hmm, oh yeah go ahead. Just make sure to tell everyone where you're going," Levy answered. Lucy nodded, before getting up and walking out of the infirmary. Lucy said hi to everyone in the guild at that time, and they all apologized to her, before she head home. All except Natsu, who was off on a mission with Happy. When Lucy was at home she closed and locked all the doors and windows. Lucy stood in front of a mirror, and transformed into her true form. She turned around and looked at herself.

"I've finally become a full demon," Lucy muttered under her breath, a smile playing on her lips. Her wings had no golden feathers on them anymore, and her horns and hair had no gold in them. Lucy turned back around, and smiled to herself. She gasped when she saw what was in her mouth. Her canine teeth had lengthened slightly, and were sharp points, like Natsu's. Her father had never mentioned anything about getting sharp teeth. As she was looking at her teeth, a black mist appeared before her. As it disappeared a piece of paper fell into her waiting hand. It was from her father, who had talked to Zetsubo.

It said: _Lucy, I talked to Zetsubo, and he said that for you to become a full demon he had to get rid of your soul and replace it with a demon soul. The one he replaced it with, was an extremely strong demon that grew stronger by eating the souls of other creatures, even other demons. The name of that kind of demon is a succubus, or incubus for the male form. You will be taught how to do that the next time you come. You will also learn how to use more of your magic. In exactly one month you will return, and train. Make an excuse to Fairy Tail, you will be gone for about two-three months, and you will also get the details for your mission. You will also train your celestial magic while there._ On the calendar, Lucy marked the day that she is supposed to leave, and got ready for bed. She stayed in her true form, only changing back right before she got into her bed. As Lucy fell asleep, she remembered her childhood.

The murder of her mother, and the bitterness of her father had hardened her heart. Soon she had began wishing that she was more powerful so she could conquer the guild that murdered her mother, Fairy Tail. One day when she was 16, her father approached her with an offer. If she did what he asked of her, he knew someone that could make her into a powerful demon. Without thinking Lucy agreed, and soon after started her transformation into a demon. After her 4th time, they told her to join Fairy Tail, and try her hardest to fit in to betray them and crush their hearts, before crushing them.

She had asked about the gold in her wings, and they told her that everyone had a golden soul at the beginning, but the choices they make will change it. When she was in Fairy Tail she found it easy to switch to her sweet, innocent, 5 year-old-self. Everyone there loved her, and she found it easy to wrap them around her finger. They planned out everything, and hired other dark guilds to help. Each time Lucy proved herself and helped to save Fairy Tail, the more they trusted her.

The next day Lucy walked into the guild, and Natsu pounced on her.

"Lucy! You're ok, we were so worried!" he yelled at her, hugging her. He has rushed back from his mission when he had heard about Lucy.

"Yes, Natsu I'm fine," Lucy replied rolling her eyes, and pushing the dragon slayer off her.

"Let's go on a mission Luce!" Natsu shouted.

"Fine, go choose one Natsu," Lucy said, while Natsu rushed off to look at the request board. Lucy went and sat down next to Erza, Happy and Gray. Happy was eating a fish, and Erza a cake slice.

"Hey guys, Natsu's picking out a mission, anyone want to come?" Lucy asked as she sat down.

"Sure, I'll come," Gray responded.

"Why not, we haven't been on a mission as a team in a while," Erza said between bites of cake. Natsu came rushing over with a slip of paper in his hand.

"I already got it approved by Mira, so lets go!" Natsu shouted.

"What is the mission and where is it?" Lucy asked.

"It's over in Hargeon, and we are suppose to defeat a dark guild. It's a fairly small dark guild, so it should be no problem for us," Natsu replied.

"Let's meet at the train station in an hour," Erza said. Everyone headed off to their respective houses to pack. They all met at the train station, with Natsu complaining loudly. The mission went smoothly, and Team Natsu defeated the dark guild easily. Lucy acquired a new celestial key, Chameleon, who could disguise anyone or anything he wanted. They got back to the guild the next day.

Lucy walked back to her apartment, pleased with the day. She had earned a useful spirit finally, and some extra money. As she turned the corner, Lucy saw someone standing outside of her apartment.

"Gray? What are you doing here?" Lucy asked when she got close enough.

"Hey Lucy, I wanted to talk to you," Gray responded.

"Ok, come on in," Lucy said as she opened the door. Gray followed her in and sat down on the couch.

"So Lucy, you really don't remember anything about when you were captured? Not a single detail?" Gray asked.

"No, nothing. I already told Levy and the others this, couldn't you have just asked them?" Lucy replied.

"Yeah, I guess. But I wanted to ask you. Lucy, seeing you on the table lying unconscious made me so scared that you would never open your eyes again, that I would never be able to go on another mission with you. I've been thinking, and I've decided that I should tell you, and stop keeping this to myself." Gray whispered the last part.

"What is it Gray?" Lucy said in an equally quiet voice.

"Lucy, I-I love you. I have for the longest time," Gray stuttered, not daring to look Lucy in the eyes.

"G-Gray? Really, you're not joking?" Lucy asked hesitantly.

"Of course not. I would never joke about something this important!" Gray said fiercely.

"Oh Gray… I'm sorry I'm not really sure how to respond. I don't really know how I feel about you… can you give me sometime to think this over? I'm so sorry" Lucy said after a pause.

"O-Of course. I'll see you at the guild tomorrow Lucy," Gray said softly before getting up and leaving.


	6. Chapter 6

The next month passed slowly for Lucy, she made a contract with Chamaeleon, and he could camouflage anything to blend into the background, even if it was moving. She was confused as what to do with Gray. She did in fact like Gray, but he was part of the guild that killed her mother. She had to get revenge against everyone in the guild. Gray didn't act any different, and Lucy wanted to leave her decision making to after she learned her new magic. She doubted that Zetsubo would let her leave Gray alive though.

Team Natsu took lots of missions during the month. A few days before she was suppose to leave Lucy talked to them and Master about leaving for a few months to train. At first they were against the idea, saying she was strong enough, but eventually Lucy convinced them. The day Lucy had to leave had come, and she walked to the guild to say her goodbyes. She left soon after, and transformed in an alleyway. Flapping her wings, she flew to her old home and met her father there.

"Yo. I'm here, can we get started on training?" Lucy asked as soon as she touched down.

"As soon as _he_ gets here, Lucy dearest," Jude replied. Right then a black mist pooled out of the ground next to them and _he_ appeared.

"Lucy, Jude. How nice of you to come on time," Zetsubo said as the mist cleared.

"Ehem, Jude you may not want to follow us, unless you want Lucy here accidentally eating your soul," Zetsubo said.

"Right, contact me when you finish training her," he responded before walking back to the house.

"Well Lucy, it's just you and me now isn't it," Zetsubo sneered.

"Just get to training spot already," Lucy growled back. Zetsubo chuckled and lead her toward the mountains, and at the base he stopped.

"Well, I believe learning on the job, so have fun my dear," Zetsubo teleported away, and in his place were 5 large demons. Lucy yelped, and took off running. She had no idea how to use any of her powers, or what they even were. Zetsubo watched her from higher up on the mountain, not risking all his hard work to disappear. Lucy was still running, and couldn't figure out any of her powers. Zetsubo sighed, and thought ' _Well, if anything this will increase her stamina_ '. He let Lucy run from the demons until the sun went down. He teleported them back to the underworld, and he to Lucy.

"Lucy, I expect you to do better tomorrow. I will give you some books on the magic that you will be able to use, but you will have to find time to read them on your own," Zetsubo frowned at Lucy. Lucy was exhausted, she could barely stand. She nodded at Zetsubo, and he lead her away to a cave where they would be sleeping. He lit a fire from from nothing, and kept the flame going with his magic in the middle of the cave. He teleported away to a nearby village, stole some food, and teleported back.

"Here, eat. But tomorrow you have to get your own food," Zetsubo said. Lucy quickly snatched the food from his hand and ate it all. Zetsubo got some books from his storage, and gave them to Lucy. Lucy turned them over and looked at their titles. There were three books, "All About the Magic of Blood", "The Magical Properties of Fire", and "The Lesser Demons and How to Use Them".

"Lucy, stay up and read them or go to bed I don't care. You will be woken up at the break of dawn so plan accordingly," Zetsubo said. Lucy nodded, and sits down to read The Magical Properties of Fire. Inside was all the different spells a fire mage could use, including dragon slaying magic, so she would know what she was up against when fighting a fire mage. It taught her how to use her demon fire magic, and how to guard against mage's fire magic. She was also immune to natural or a mage's fire, and if she got strong enough another demon's fire.

A demon's magic was different then a mage's. A demon could create the element from thin air, and control it with their mind. Speaking out loud what they wanted the fire to do was more reliable than thinking it, as the mind tends to wander. With the fire magic Lucy could make so that no one could change it, like dragon slayers eating it, or move it. She could also make it extremely cold, turning it a blue color. It would also burn people if they touched it, and it wouldn't be put out by water. Lucy looked outside the cave, and guessed it was a few hours until midnight. She read until the moon was directly overhead, before going to bed. Zetsubo was nowhere to find.

Lucy jumped up from the cave floor, adrenaline pulsing through her body pushing the last dregs of sleep away. A growling and snarling came from the back of the cave. There were the five demons there, ready to pounce on Lucy. She decided to try and use her new magic, and summoned fire to her hands. From her hands she directed the fire to the nearest demon, burning it so badly that it turned to ash. Surprised that it worked, she tried it on the other four demons. They also burned away to ashes.

Zetsubo appeared in front of Lucy and said, "Good job, now I want you to use all the spells you have learned and get them all up to full power. Also train your physical abilities. I will return in 2 weeks and if you haven't gotten strong enough within that time period then you will train with the demons."

"Ok, but one question you mentioned in the letter Jude sent me that I could eat other things souls, how do I do that?" Lucy asked.

"You should find all the information in the book about lesser demons. Now remember you have 2 weeks," and with that Zetsubo disappeared.

"Well great, how am I supposed to know how strong to get?" Lucy wondered aloud. She decided to start by scanning through all the books that he had given her. All the books were made for strong demons, and had all the magic that they could learn for that topic.

Lucy decided to read the other magic books to start off with. Under blood magic if Lucy was bleeding anywhere or if there was any exposed blood she could control control the blood. She could make it turn into weapons and harden it so it would hurt when it hit people. She also had limited control over other people's blood, so she could control their movements, taking up more magic the stronger or further away they were.

In the book about lesser demons it taught Lucy the different types of demons, and the magic that they have. It also showed her how to eat souls to get stronger. She could only eat the souls of things that were weaker than her, and could eat the souls of plants and animals. Lucy had to access her demon magic, and activate her 'soul eyes'. Her soul eyes were red in color and slightly glowed.

Then she could see the souls of everything, even if they were behind a wall or other obstruction. All she had to do to eat the souls was touch the being that held the soul with her eyes activated. She would automatically start absorbing the soul into herself. Lucy could choose to drain them totally of their soul, or just part of it. It was incredible painful for the victim, but replenished and increased the user's magic and strengthened them. The more magic a person had the bigger the soul was, and the more powerful the magic was the more it would strengthen the user.

Lucy could also summon and control some weaker demons to help her fight. They would obey her every command, but if she tried to control a demon stronger than her, it would end up controlling her.

Lucy closed the book, and stood up. She walked outside and splashed some water on her face to wake her up, then got to training. She starting with her physical side, and took a run before doing push-ups, sit-ups and other similar things. She pushed herself until she was ready to drop, before meditating trying to find her magic. She continued this for the next two weeks, and got much stronger. Lucy hoped that she was strong enough for Zetsubo, and dreaded the day he was coming back.

Lucy was able to use all her magic, and mastered the first basic spells of each. When Zetsubo came back, he had her demonstrate all the spells that she learned, then fight a demon to test how strong she had gotten. Demeaning that Lucy was strong enough he left for another two weeks. They continued this cycle for three months, and when Lucy hadn't gotten strong enough Zetsubo had demons train her for the two weeks. When the demons came it was hell for Lucy. They would get her up before dawn, and wouldn't let her rest until well after sundown. Testing her physical and magical sides. Zetsubo personally tested her for her celestial magic, testing how long she can have them out and how many she can summon at a time.

Zetsubo finally let Lucy go back to the guild after three months of intense training, and the guild was overjoyed to see her back. They threw a party for her that lasted all through the night, many of the member passing out drunk. Sometime during the night Gray pulled Lucy aside to talk to her.

"So have you thought at all about us?" he asked her.

"A little, yes. But what about Juvia, she would kill me if we got together. She really loves you, you know. You would make a great couple," Lucy said, her heart breaking slightly as she did so. She had realized in the three months that she was training, that she really loved Gray.

"A while ago I tried going out with Juvia to try and forget you, but we're not that compatible. I couldn't get along with her like I do with you Lucy. I love you and only you, please give me a chance?" Gray pleaded.

"But Juvia still loves you, right? She has made it clear that she would do anything to have you. We're not on the best of terms since you started talking to me more, and I don't want to make it worse," Lucy replied, her heart breaking a little more.

"She will understand. I'll talk with her. Please Lucy, don't leave me like Ur and Ultear have," whispered Gray.

"Gray… I'm sorry but I just don't like you that way. Can… can we just be friends, and not talk about this anymore?" Lucy muttered, looking down. She was barely keeping it together, and it was talking all her concentration not to break out into tears. When Zetsubo let her go back to the guild, Lucy asked if she could save one person from the guild, but he told her she couldn't. He would kill anyone she didn't. It would be easier on both of them if Lucy rejected him now.

"I'll… I'll see you around Lucy, please just forget I ever said anything," mumbled Gray. As he walked away, Lucy felt the tears pricking her eyes. A single tear made its way down her face, before she buried her emotions down, and prepared for her task ahead of her.

Lucy headed back to her apartment, and got ready for bed. She sat on the edge of her bed, feeling numb. What had she just done? She had rejected the man she loved, and soon was suppose to kill him, and everyone in Fairy Tail. " _What was going on, this doesn't feel like myself. Where is my hatred for Fairy Tail? Surely I haven't come to care for them. They killed my mother for Mavis' sake!_ " Lucy thought. Suddenly, a horrible pain went through Lucy's head, and she blacked out.

I am so so so so sorry that I haven't posted in forever! I completely forgot, had a lot of things going on. Schools started as well, so I will probably forget again, annoying homework. -_- Hope you like this story so far ^_^


	7. Chapter 7

Lucy saw a much younger version of herself with her golden wings, playing in a field. A young boy comes running up to her, also with golden wings.

"Hey! Lucy guess what I just learned how to do?" he shouted as he got closer.

"What is it, Onii-chan?" Lucy asked.

"I learned the final attack for my Light magic!" he jumped for joy.

"Really! Show me! Show me!" Lucy yelled, jumping up as well.

"Come to practice next time and I will. I can't do it here silly," he laughed.

"Awww, please? For me Onii-chan?" Lucy pouted.

"Sorry, there's no force field here to contain the magic, I would obliterate this park," he explained, laughing.

"Do another trick then! Your magic is so pretty!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Alright, just for you," he smiled. They played in the field for a while, before growing tired, and lying on the grass looking at the sky.

"Thank you Onii-chan, you're the best! I love you," Lucy said.

"Welcome Luce, I love you too," he responded. The scene before Lucy's eyes began to flicker, before fading away. It was replaced with a slightly older Lucy in a beautiful white and gold room. Two other people were in there with her, one a woman and one a man, both with gold wings.

"Why can't I learn magic as well? Onii-chan is almost done mastering his final attack. There's no one else I can play with once he goes off to the army!" Lucy whined.

"Lucy, we've told you many times you can't learn magic because it hasn't formed inside you yet. You just have to wait until you're older, there is no way to rush it," the man replied.

"Listen to your father please, sweety. I'm sorry that there are no other angels close to your age, but you will just have to make do. We have given you lots of toys to play with, and animals. Why don't you go play with them," the woman suggested.

"But it's not the same. They can't make up ideas or talk back to me. I wish I wasn't an angel, being an angel is boring!" cried Lucy as she stormed off.

"Maybe we should bring a human or something up?" the man asked.

"No, don't worry dear. This is just a phase, remember Kiyoshi went through something similar to this when he was Lucy's age. Besides the human would die too quickly. Having to wait 500 years to be able to do anything seems like a long time when you're that young," answered the woman. The scene flickered again, but this time was replaced with blackness.

Lucy opened her eyes and sat up from the floor. She must have fallen off the edge of her bed when she had passed out. " _What was that? Where they visions of past lives? But an angel wouldn't reincarnate as a human, right…? Why am I remembering this?"_ thought Lucy. Her head still hurt some, so Lucy decided to sleep on it, and think more about it in the morning.

Lucy woke up and couldn't help but feel uneasy by the visions she had last night. What did they mean, and were they real? There was no one that she trusted enough to tell, except maybe Gray, but she had just rejected him. Lucy got up and got ready to go to the guild. When she got there Gray seems slightly off. He was quieter than normal, and fought with Natsu even more. Lucy sat next to Levy and started editing her book. She was about half way done with it, but liked editing it as she went so there was less work at the end. Not even half way through the day Gray could be found with no clothes. ' _It seems that when Gray's upset he still strips,'_ Lucy thought.

Gray was fighting Natsu again, but this time Lucy could see Juvia hanging around. Gray was punched into the wall, and Juvia immediately went over and helped Gray to his feet. Usually Gray would push her away, but this time he let her stay. She clung to his arm while Gray went to sit down in the corner. Lucy silently glared at Juvia, as she watched them sit down. Juvia looked up and saw Lucy glaring, and smiled triumphantly in return. ' _That should be me sitting next to Gray! How dare he forget about me that easily!'_ Lucy got up abruptly, and turned to the door.

"Lucy? Where are you going?" Levy asked.

"Hmm? Oh, just outside for a bit. I need to take a walk. I'll be back in a bit," Lucy replied. She couldn't stay here with out doing something she would regret later.

"Ok, see you in a bit," Levy said. Lucy walked out of the guild and headed to the forest outside of Magnolia. Once she got deep into the forest, she released part of her magic in a fiery explosion. She controlled the fire so that the whole forest didn't burn down, but released her pent up frustration. Lucy sat in the middle of her small forest fire until it burned away and she stood up and walked back to Fairy Tail, her mind calmer.

Lucy walked back into Fairy Tail, and saw that Gray had left Juvia and was sitting with Erza, Natsu, Lisanna, and Happy. Lucy walked over to them and sat next to Erza and Natsu.

"Hey Lucy, we were just talking about going on another mission, this time we were thinking that Lisanna could tag along like Wendy sometime does. That ok with you?" Erza asked as Lucy sat down.

"Of course, it would be great to have another person on our team," Lucy replied. "Do you already have a mission picked out?"

"Yeah, we were thinking of leaving in a few minutes," Natsu answered. They talked about what the mission was about and where it was, but sometime during that Lucy felt a headache coming. Everyone was ready to leave, so they stood up, and headed for the door but Lucy couldn't move. The pain had gotten worse when she stood up, and Lucy could barely stay conscious. She swayed slightly, before falling to the ground as everything went black. The last thing she could hear was Gray yelling her name.

Again Lucy could see a younger version of herself and the same boy. They both looked a year or two older than the last time.

"Onii-chan why do you have to leave. I won't have anyone to play with when you leave!" Lucy whined.

"Because Lucy. I have to learn how to fight the demons," he replied.

"Please stay with me Onii-chan. Promise you won't leave me?" Lucy cried.

"Don't worry I won't leave you forever. I'll see you again in a few years ok?" he soothed to her.

"Fine, but you better come back to me. Be careful!" Lucy sniffed.

"Of course Lucy. I'll see you in a few year," he shouted to her as he opened his wings and flew away. The scene flickered again before present Lucy's eyes before changing. This time the young Lucy looked about 10 years old. She was sitting alone in a park with silent tears running down her eyes.

"When will Onii-chan get back?" she asked no one. Her parents flew down and landed in front of her. Lucy looked up hopefully, but when she saw who was standing there, fresh tears streamed down her face.

"Lucy, we have told you how dangerous coming down to the human's land is, so why must you keep coming here. What if someone saw you? There is no way to hide your wings from them, you must be more careful," her father said.

"But Onii-chan would always take me fun places and play with me. Now he's fighting demons and can't play with me. I don't have anything to do," Lucy wailed to her parents.

"Dear, there's not much we can do. We don't have much free time to play with you, and most angels are fighting in the war. Please try to understand that," her mother pleaded.

"But when will Onii-chan get back?" Lucy whimpered.

"Kiyoshi will be back next year. The general says that he's doing really well, and will be back soon than expected," her father responded.

"Onii-chan's coming back next year! YAY! I'm so happy, I'll get to see Onii-chan again!" Lucy jumped up and down with joy.

The scene flickered and changed again, and young Lucy was crouched beside a bed, crying her heart out. On the bed was Kiyoshi, covered from head to foot in bandages. A strange angel, this time with white wings, came into the room and told young Lucy to leave. The sun was right above the horizon and Lucy headed down below the cloud layer. Present day Lucy followed her down, and saw that young Lucy was kneeling down behind some bushes, looking at something. Present Lucy followed her gaze and was surprised to see a guild building, Fairy Tail. The scene flickered once last time before fading to darkness.


	8. Chapter 8

Lucy woke up in the infirmary, and heard people talking over her, but was unable to open her eyes.

"So what do you think is wrong?"

"I don't know, nothing seems to be wrong."

"Can you help her?"

"There's nothing I can do. All we can do is wait and see if she will wake up."

The two mysterious people walked away, and Lucy once again fell unconscious.

Sunlight was streaming in from the window when Lucy woke up. She sat up and looked around, she was in the guild infirmary, and Erza was asleep next to her bed. Lucy slid to the side of the bed, intending to get up, when Erza woke up.

"Lucy! You're up. How are you feeling? You gave us quite the fright when you suddenly collapsed like that. Gray was especially worried, he refused to leave your side until Wendy could figure out what was wrong," Erza ranted on.

"I'm feel perfectly fine Erza. I don't really know what happened, I didn't think I was that tired when I left my apartment this morning," Lucy said.

A couple months pass uneventfully, and Lucy snuck off for a few days at a time to master her magics. Team Natsu went on a lot of missions with Lucy to make it up to her, but she kept her distance from Gray. Gray started spending more time with Juvia, and rumors spread that they were going out. At the end of the second month Zetsubo sent a message through her father to start her mission.

Lucy woke up and started getting ready to go to the guild. ' _Today's the day. I should dress for the occasion._ ' Lucy thought. She decided on a black and red skirt paired with a flowy black summer shirt. There were numerous black and red rhinestones on both, and sparkled whenever she moved. The look was the exact opposite of what everyone thought she was, it was perfect. Deeming that she was ready, Lucy took off to the guild. She entered the guild, and lucky for her almost everyone was there already. She snuck quietly into the guild, and looked around for her first target. ' _Where is she? Where oh where is she? She deserves to die first after making me watch him almost fall for her tricks._ ' Lucy thought as she looked around. Finally spotting her prey, she went up to her, and quietly asked her to follow her. Lucy lead her to the center of the guild, where she turned back to the poor soul following her.


	9. Chapter 9

Lucy's POV

I had my first victim in front of me, at the center of the guild. This was going perfectly according to plan. ' _Are you sure you really want to do this?_ ' that little voice in the back of my head nagged at me. ' _Shut up! Of course this is what I want. They killed my mother!_ ' I yelled back at it. ' _Are you sure though? What about all those visions you were seeing?_ ' it responded. ' _Shut up! Those weren't real! I don't have a brother or a mother!'_ I said before it finally shut up. I tuned back into the world and saw my victim staring at me expectantly.

In a split second I changed to my true form, and plunged my hand into her stomach, ripping upwards. She barely had a second to scream before the pain made her fall unconscious. The guild turned to see who had screamed and saw me standing over her dead body, with blood up to my elbow on my right arm. They all stood in shock.

"JUVIA!" Wendy shouted, startling everyone, before they too started shouting her name. I stood proudly, my blood-red wings folded neatly at my back, and my black eyes glaring at anyone brave enough to look me in my eyes. The guild members stared in shock at me, not comprehending that I had wings and horns.

"L-Lucy… is that you?" Erza asked.

"Yes, now watch as I destroy this lying guild! I will get revenge for the pain and suffering you have caused me!" I yelled at them. "You are all at my mercy, and I will kill you all!"

"Lucy how can you do this! We're your family, your nakama!" Natsu yelled at me.

"Ha! Nakama. You mean nothing to me! It was all part of our plan to crush you guys, and completely destroy Fairy Tail!" I shout. I reach for my magic, and create a ring of fire around the guild hall so that no one could enter or exit. Natsu raced over and tried to eat the fire, but when he got close it burned him.

"Why can't I eat this?" he screamed at me.

"This fire is made specially so that dragon slayers can't eat it, and only I can control it," I crowed in victory him.

"Wha-what that's not possible. No mage can learn magic like that, dragon slayer magic is above any other fire magic," Erza stammered.

"Every heard of demons? Our magic is above those of even the angels!" I smirked at the surrounding guild members. Suddenly I felt electricity behind me, and I turned and saw Laxus running at me. I activated my soul eyes, and ran to intercept him. I held out my palm and touched him on his forearm. He immediately collapsed to the ground as I kept my hand on his arm. His screams echoed around the guild, and soon they were cut off as he died. All his magic energy flowed into me, replenishing the little magic I had used.

The guild members all looked closely expecting Laxus to get back up, he wasn't moving. I looked down at him, and there was no soul left at all in him, he was dead. I stood up, and looked around at all the guild members. ' _This was going to take a long time if I kill them off one at a time,_ ' I think. I summoned 3 lesser demons and commanded them to attack everyone. They provided more of a distraction than any real threat to Fairy Tail.

"Fairy Tail you _will_ fall for the pain that you caused me!" I shout as I fly above the battle to see how well Fairy Tail was doing against the demons. They were doing worse than I thought they would be and several of the members were already badly injured. Even Erza was struggling, and there were only 3 demons.

I signed and sat down on the rafters. ' _This is a lot less fun than I thought it was going to be. There's nothing for me to do if the demons prove a challenge for Fairy Tail._ ' That is until I saw Wendy trying to heal Juvia. I thought she was dead, but apparently I didn't do a good enough job. I summoned fire to my hand, and shot it down at Wendy. It was about to hit her when Natsu jumped in front of the fire, and it hit him right on his chest. The fire caught on his vest, and started to burn him. He couldn't put out the fire, and it burnt up his whole body. I signed again, wouldn't Natsu learn that this fire burns him.

"Why are you doing this Lucy!" Wendy yelled up at me, with tears streaming down her face.

"Because Fairy Tail destroyed my family! They killed my mother!" I scream back at her.

"Fairy Tail has never done that Lucy," Makarov stated. "I would know I have been their guild master for many years."

"You lie! Fairy Tail killed my mother! He said so!" I screech as I fly down to attack Makarov.

"Who said so? And can you remember how your mother died?" Makarov asked me, dodging all of my attacks.

"I… I can't … remember…?" I questioned when a pain ripped through my head. I falter and fall to the ground. Makarov used this and shoots his light magic at me. I cast a shield of fire up and the light fades away. But it makes me remember something, Kiyoshi. Was he real? What was happening? The pain in my head doubles and I kneel on the ground. I can feel some of my magic getting out of control, and it explodes around me in a fiery calamity. Erza and Wendy were the closest to me, and they got the most damage taken. I couldn't tell if they were dead or not.

I sent the 3 demons back to the underworld, and stared at everyone around me. Most were injured and some were on the ground unmoving.

"Lucy do you really feel nothing at all about us?" Gray suddenly asked.

"Of everyone here, you are the only one I regret I have to kill. Gray I love you, but I he won't let me leave anyone here alive," I whispered.

"Then turn against him! If you're this powerful, than all of our power combined we could take him," Gray beged.

"You don't understand! None of you do! He is too powerful and this is the only way to relieve the pain in my heart!" I screech at them.

"No it's not Lucy! Do you think your mother would've wanted you to do all of this? She would want you to be happy," Gray said.

"My… mother. That isn't what happened! Stop, it's not real!" I screeched as I clutched my head in my hands. The pain had gotten worse, and I could see some clips of my visions. I was with Kiyoshi, we were playing, but I was older. More like 15 or 16. Then we fly up to a huge castle in the sky, and celebrate my birthday. I watch as I wander down to the human's land and see the human get attacked by the demons. But I see what my younger self didn't. I see an angel hiding casting illusion magic to make the demons and girl appear. That angel had golden wings. I open my eyes and see Zetsubo standing in front of me.


	10. Chapter 10

"Well, you have remembered what happened 2 years ago. What will you do now Lucy?" Zetsubo asked.

"You… You tricked me! My mother wasn't killed! What did you do to me! Who are you?" I shout at him.

"I am the dark mage Zeref, I'm surprised you haven't guessed that yourself. You know what I did to you. I turned you into a demon, from a royal angel. You are my masterpiece, no other demon is as strong as you or could come close to beating you. Now you can join my cause again, or die with Fairy Tail today, it's your choice," Zeref asked me. I sink to my knees in front of him, and go limp. There is no way to beat him, better to just surrender and live to fight another day.

"No! Lucy stand and fight with us! We have a chance of winning with you on our side! Lucy please, if you truly love me you will help us!" Gray shouted at me as Zeref started attacking Fairy Tail. I look at Gray, I want to help him so badly it hurts, but there's no way to defeat Zeref, he's too powerful. Zeref is much stronger than the demons I sent after Fairy Tail earlier, there was no way they would be able to win against him. The fight is going bad for Fairy Tail, Zeref's spells are too strong and they fall one after another. Suddenly Zeref sends a ball of dark magic towards Gray, and I react without thinking. I cast up a wall of fire, and grab Gray before the dark magic can hit him.

I made sure Gray was alright before standing up and facing Zeref. Maybe Gray's right, maybe we can win if we stand together, I don't know. What I do know is I'd rather die fighting with him, then watch him die before my eyes and always regret the choice I made. I charged toward Zeref throwing fireballs at him, while dodging all of his attacks. Although Zeref had very powerful spells, he's not accustomed to battle. He leaves himself wide open, and his reaction speed is slow. I duck under his guard and activate my soul eyes. I reach out my hand and grab his wrist.

I gasp, his soul is huge, and he has immense magic power. I barely registered Zeref screaming in my ears, I was frozen from all the power flowing into me. I have no idea how much time passed, but Zeref yanked his wrist away from my hand, and teleported away. I fall to the ground, unable to move.

"You may have won this battle Fairy Tail, but don't think for a second that you have won this war! I will be back stronger than ever, and I will destroy you, whether Lucy helps you or not!" Zeref's voice echoed at us as he teleported away.

"...Lucy what… what happened…?" Gray crawls over to me. I slowly regain movement in my limbs, and sit up. I turn towards Gray, my eyes filled with tears. I remembered everything that happened, and regret ever coming to Fairy tail.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! It's all my fault! All of this is my fault. I'm such an idiot for not listening to my parents," I sobbed in my hands.

"Lucy, no! It's not your fault, it's Zeref's. He was controlling you," Gray responded.

"No, he wasn't controlling me. Not really. I did all of this of my own free will because I thought that Fairy Tail had killed my mother," I answer, tears slowly stopping. I still felt immensely guilty for all the damage I caused, but now wasn't the time for crying.

"I-I used to be an angel, the daughter of Layla and Kurishu Heartfilia, rulers of the Angels. It was my 16th birthday when I came down to the human's land because I was bored when Zeref kidnapped me. I was distracted by an illusion spell that I thought was real. Then Zeref proceeded to turn me into a demon, and he erased my memories and gave me a new personality, one that hated Fairy Tail, and was cold and bitter, the opposite of my other self. He finished turning me into a demon about 5 months ago. I started remembering my old life about 2 months ago, but I thought that they were from a past life or something. I couldn't admit to myself that what I was doing was wrong, and my whole world was fake, so I continued on with the plan," I said quietly.

"So what are you now? The angel Lucy or the demon one?" Gray asked.

"Neither, and both. My personalities have merged and I remember everything from both. I think that I will act like both Lucy's because they are both still me. Zeref never reversed the spell, I just adapted to it," I reasoned.

"What are you going to do now Lucy?" Makarov asked me.

"Now I must get revenge and destroy Kiyoshi before it's too late," I whispered darkly, a fire of determination growing in my eyes.

"Wait, who's Kiyoshi and why do you have to destroy him?" Makarov asked.

"He is my older brother, and he helped Zeref capture me on my 16th birthday," I said bitterly as I made my way to the guild doors. I extinguished the fire around the guild hall, and spread my wings.

"Wait, help us rebuild the guild hall!" Makarov shouted at her.

"No, I must leave and inform my parents of Kiyoshi's betrayal before it's too late! Don't worry, I will be back," I shouted back at him, before flapping my wings and flying up into the air. I flew as fast as I could up to the Angel Kingdom and hoped that they wouldn't fight me.


	11. Chapter 11

"Well, you have remembered what happened 2 years ago. What will you do now Lucy?" Zetsubo asked.

"You… You tricked me! My mother wasn't killed! What did you do to me! Who are you?" I shout at him.

"I am the dark mage Zeref, I'm surprised you haven't guessed that yourself. You know what I did to you. I turned you into a demon, from a royal angel. You are my masterpiece, no other demon is as strong as you or could come close to beating you. Now you can join my cause again, or die with Fairy Tail today, it's your choice," Zeref asked me. I sink to my knees in front of him, and go limp. There is no way to beat him, better to just surrender and live to fight another day.

"No! Lucy stand and fight with us! We have a chance of winning with you on our side! Lucy please, if you truly love me you will help us!" Gray shouted at me as Zeref started attacking Fairy Tail. I look at Gray, I want to help him so badly it hurts, but there's no way to defeat Zeref, he's too powerful. Zeref is much stronger than the demons I sent after Fairy Tail earlier, there was no way they would be able to win against him. The fight is going bad for Fairy Tail, Zeref's spells are too strong and they fall one after another. Suddenly Zeref sends a ball of dark magic towards Gray, and I react without thinking. I cast up a wall of fire, and grab Gray before the dark magic can hit him.

I made sure Gray was alright before standing up and facing Zeref. Maybe Gray's right, maybe we can win if we stand together, I don't know. What I do know is I'd rather die fighting with him, then watch him die before my eyes and always regret the choice I made. I charged toward Zeref throwing fireballs at him, while dodging all of his attacks. Although Zeref had very powerful spells, he's not accustomed to battle. He leaves himself wide open, and his reaction speed is slow. I duck under his guard and activate my soul eyes. I reach out my hand and grab his wrist.

I gasp, his soul is huge, and he has immense magic power. I barely registered Zeref screaming in my ears, I was frozen from all the power flowing into me. I have no idea how much time passed, but Zeref yanked his wrist away from my hand, and teleported away. I fall to the ground, unable to move.

"You may have won this battle Fairy Tail, but don't think for a second that you have won this war! I will be back stronger than ever, and I will destroy you, whether Lucy helps you or not!" Zeref's voice echoed at us as he teleported away.

"...Lucy what… what happened…?" Gray crawls over to me. I slowly regain movement in my limbs, and sit up. I turn towards Gray, my eyes filled with tears. I remembered everything that happened, and regret ever coming to Fairy tail.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! It's all my fault! All of this is my fault. I'm such an idiot for not listening to my parents," I sobbed in my hands.

"Lucy, no! It's not your fault, it's Zeref's. He was controlling you," Gray responded.

"No, he wasn't controlling me. Not really. I did all of this of my own free will because I thought that Fairy Tail had killed my mother," I answer, tears slowly stopping. I still felt immensely guilty for all the damage I caused, but now wasn't the time for crying.

"I-I used to be an angel, the daughter of Layla and Kurishu Heartfilia, rulers of the Angels. It was my 16th birthday when I came down to the human's land because I was bored when Zeref kidnapped me. I was distracted by an illusion spell that I thought was real. Then Zeref proceeded to turn me into a demon, and he erased my memories and gave me a new personality, one that hated Fairy Tail, and was cold and bitter, the opposite of my other self. He finished turning me into a demon about 5 months ago. I started remembering my old life about 2 months ago, but I thought that they were from a past life or something. I couldn't admit to myself that what I was doing was wrong, and my whole world was fake, so I continued on with the plan," I said quietly.

"So what are you now? The angel Lucy or the demon one?" Gray asked.

"Neither, and both. My personalities have merged and I remember everything from both. I think that I will act like both Lucy's because they are both still me. Zeref never reversed the spell, I just adapted to it," I reasoned.

"What are you going to do now Lucy?" Makarov asked me.

"Now I must get revenge and destroy Kiyoshi before it's too late," I whispered darkly, a fire of determination growing in my eyes.

"Wait, who's Kiyoshi and why do you have to destroy him?" Makarov asked.

"He is my older brother, and he helped Zeref capture me on my 16th birthday," I said bitterly as I made my way to the guild doors. I extinguished the fire around the guild hall, and spread my wings.

"Wait, help us rebuild the guild hall!" Makarov shouted at her.

"No, I must leave and inform my parents of Kiyoshi's betrayal before it's too late! Don't worry, I will be back," I shouted back at him, before flapping my wings and flying up into the air. I flew as fast as I could up to the Angel Kingdom and hoped that they wouldn't fight me.

Gray's POV

After Lucy left to deal with the Angel Kingdom, the guild started to clean up and tend for the wounded. The casualty count was so high! Many of the guild members were dead, and nearly all were wounded. Juvia, Wendy, Evergreen, Warren, Romeo and Laxus are confirmed dead, and we can't even find the ashes of Natsu. Erza, Mira, Laki, Levy, Lisanna, and Alzack are on the door to death. The exceeds took shelter up in the rafters and are all fine. Physically anyway, Carla and Happy won't speak to anyone and just stay in the corner, tears streaming down their faces. Pantherlily sticks close to Gajeel, who is by Levy's side. He refuses to leave her and help with the guild repairs. Anyone who can stand is helping treat the wounded and start to repair the guild hall. Most are still in shock about Lucy, and honestly I don't know what to think either.

The next couple days passed slowly, and I barely get any sleep. I was constantly woken by nightmares of Lucy killing everyone again. Mira, Levy and Alzack had starting to respond to the treatment while Erza and Laki stayed the same. Last night Lisanna took a turn for the worst, and Porlyusica didn't think she will live another day. We haven't heard a word from Lucy yet and I hope she's ok. The betrayal of her brother must of hit her hard, but she hadn't show it before she left. The guild hall looked a bit better, we cleared all the rubble away.

Third Person POV

Lucy flew back down to Fairy Tail, she knew they would be worried, especially Gray. She landed in front of the guild hall, and walked in. The first thing she noticed was all the rubble had been cleared away, and there was a row of infirmary beds in the back corner. When Gray saw her to immediately ran over to Lucy.

"What happened? Are you ok? Did they believe you? What's going to happen now?" he asked in a hurry.

The shock of what transpired at the Angel Kingdom finally hit and Lucy fell to her knees, tears streaming down her face.

"They're gone, he killed them," she cried, a wail rising up and out of her throat. Gray kneeled down and put his arms around her, rubbing her back and muttering comforting words in her ear.

"What happened Lucy?" Gray asked. Lucy looked up into Gray's eyes, and started telling her story.


	12. Chapter 12

2 Days Earlier

Lucy made it up to the Angel Kingdom in a few hours, but now she was surrounded by guards.

"What business do you have with our King, demon?" one of the guards asked.

"It is I, Lucy Heartfilia, daughter to Layla and Kurishu Heartfilia. You will let me pass so that I may bring a message of great importance to the Queen and King," Lucy replied to the guard. Murmurings were heard throughout the guards, and Lucy heard some exclaim how much she did look like the late Princess Lucy, despite her being a demon.

"You will wait here until the King gives you permission to see him," the guard responded.

"Hurry, this is of the greatest importance," Lucy said. One of the guards left to the king, and Lucy hovered before the gate. Before long the guard returned, and they let Lucy enter the castle. Lucy made her way to the throne room, and the doors opened before her. Lucy walked into the throne room, and they closed behind her ominously. She walked closer to the throne and looked up in the eyes of the King. Startled, Lucy took a step backwards, and the King laughed. Sitting on the throne was not Kurishu Heartfilia, but Kiyoshi Heartfilia. Next to him was sitting a female angel that Lucy didn't recognize.

"Kiyoshi! What happened to Mother and Father?" Lucy demanded.

"Emma, will you leave us please? It seems that my sister and I must have a private chat," he said to the angel next to him. She got up, and went out the back door to the King's and Queen's private chambers.

"To answer your question, they mysteriously died of poisoning after you were reported dead."

"... You… You killed them! How could you! Does family mean nothing to you?" Lucy shouted.

"I wanted to rule the angels, and they were nowhere near dying of a natural cause, so I slipped a poison into their drinks one night, and the next day I was crowned King," Kiyoshi smirked. "So what will you do now, o' sister of mine?"

"You will pay for the pain that you have caused everyone with your blood. Prepare yourself brother, for I challenge you to a battle to death!"

"I had hoped you would say that. Now I can kill you without anyone suspecting me. Guards! My sister has challenged me to a battle to the death, and I have accepted. Who ever wins will become the ruler of the Angel Kingdom. Are you prepared sister?"

"You may have had more time to hone your magic, but I was trained by Zeref, and given demon magic you don't even know about," Lucy responded.

"You sure about that, sis? I know more then you could ever imagine," Kiyoshi smirked. The guards formed a loose circle around Kiyoshi and Lucy, and they started circling each other. Lucy was the first to use magic, and activated her soul eyes. It barely took any energy and would be an easy way to win. Kiyoshi shot light beams at her, and Lucy blocked with her fire. She flapped her wings and flew above Kiyoshi and dived down at him. He threw up a light shield, but it was meant for magic only, and Lucy passed right through. She clawed at his wings and face, before leaping away. There were 5 deep claw marks on both his wings, preventing him from flying, and 5 on his cheek. Kiyoshi brought his hand up to his cheek, and when he brought it away there was blood on it.

"That is not a fair move sister. Angels fight with magic, not claws," Kiyoshi hissed.

"You helped make me into this, I'm not longer fully angel, therefore I don't have to follow angel etiquette. Was poisoning mother and father fair to them? Poison is a coward's tool, Kiyoshi," Lucy snarled back. The guards around gasped with surprise, and many turned to look at Kiyoshi.

"Princess if what you say is true then you have no reason to fight him. He will be put in jail to await his trial," one of the guards said.

"Who said I would come willingly? There is no way you could capture me!" Kiyoshi said to the guards. Lucy took advantage of Kiyoshi's distraction and leaped toward him again. She grabbed his arm and plunged her hand into his stomach. Kiyoshi screamed, and fired a light beam at Lucy. It hit her in the chest and threw her away to hit the wall of the throne room. Kiyoshi fell to his knees, and was panting loudly. His hand was over his stomach and blood was pulsing out of it.

"Give up Kiyoshi, there is no way you will survive a wound like that," Lucy said.

"That is where you're wrong. There is one person who can heal this, and make me more powerful, you have fought him already," Kiyoshi laughed. Black mist started to surround him, and Lucy ran forward to kill Kiyoshi, but the mist burned anyone who got close. Lucy ignored the pain and kept going, determined not to let Zeref heal her brother. When she got to the center of the mist, Zeref was leaning over her brother, inspecting the wound.

"It is not that bad of a wound, you will heal quickly. Now let's go before she really does kill you," Zeref said to Kiyoshi. They both disappeared, and the black mist started to disperse. Lucy was left standing in the middle of the throne room, with burns all over her body, and a few broken ribs from Kiyoshi's last light attack. Lucy stumbled forward a step before collapsing. The guards called for a healer, and Lucy was brought to the infirmary. Lucy slept for a day and a half before awakening, all her wounds healed from the angel's healing magic.

None of the angels knew who should rule them next, so all the Lords and Ladies gathered together to elect a new King or Queen. Lucy was not invited, for they still didn't trust that she wouldn't betray them as well due to her demonic appearance. She was asked to tell her story to the Lords and Ladies so that they may decide her fate. They ruled that she was innocent and reinstated her as Princess of the Angel Kingdom.

Since Lucy was too young to become queen, and they still had to figure out how to turn her back into an angel, the Lords and Ladies would rule the Kingdom until she came of age. Lucy would be free to do what she wanted until she got her angelic magic, then she would become the Queen. Lucy left that day to go back to Fairy Tail. She was instructed to come back when she got her magic, or someone would be sent if they found a way to turn her back into an angel.

Present

"So that's what happened. We have to get ready for Kiyoshi and Zeref, this is war," Lucy said, wiping the last of her tears off her face.

"How did you know that Kiyoshi was the one casting the illusion. I thought he used light magic?" Makarov asked.

"Many of you probably don't know, but illusion magic is a subcategory of light magic. You have to bend light to create the pictures, that's why you can't touch illusions, because they are made of light. It would be easier for you to learn illusion magic than someone who doesn't already know light magic," Lucy explained to Makarov.

"So what happens now?" Gray asked.

"Now, we prepare for war. Zeref will do anything to take control of the Angel Kingdom, and we can't let him do that. He will probably teach Kiyoshi demon magic or turn him into a demon so he can fight me," Lucy responded.

"So what kind of demon are you Lucy, and what magic do you use? How did Laxus die like that?" Makarov asked.

"The demon soul that Zeref put in me was one called a Succubus. We eat the souls of anything living to get stronger and replenish our magic. I use demon fire magic, undead magic, and blood magic," Lucy replied.

"What's blood magic?" Gray asked.

"It's magic where I can control the blood of any animal or person, but it takes a lot of my magic power, so I don't usually use it."

"That's really powerful magic Lucy, be careful how you use it," Makarov said.

"... How… how much damage did I cause...?" Lucy asked tentatively.

"Juvia, Wendy, Evergreen, Warren, Romeo, Natsu, Lisanna, Laki, Erza and Laxus are dead. Mira, Levy, and Alzack are still severely injured. Porlyusica is tending to them," Makarov said flatly.

"Oh… I'm sorry, I-I should leave. You probably don't want me here after what I've done…" Lucy whispered, eyes downcasted.

"Like I said before, it's not your fault. You were being controlled by Zeref. We're nakama remember?" Gray responded, hugging her.

"But what about the other guild members? They might not forgive me as easily as you Gray."

"Maybe not at first, but they will eventually forgive you. They will understand after some time that you weren't in control." Gray assured Lucy. "You lied earlier didn't you. When you said you felt nothing for us?"

"Yeah, you guys mean the world to me."

Thanks you guys so so so much for reading this. There is a sequel in the making, buuut with school I don't have a lot of time to write so it may take a while to come out. If you guys have any questions or comments feel free to review or message me! （＾ω＾）


End file.
